3 Small Words
by moosmiles
Summary: Kendrix and Leo have a lot ahead of them as their legacy continues to conquer Trakeena. But Kendrix is injured badly and now the rangers need to find a cure. Will Kendrix live? LK minor KM MD


**3 Small Words**

**This is a huge Kendrix/Leo fic.R&R!

* * *

**

Kendrix and Leo lay on the ground, backs against each other, Maya watched the butterfly tickling her fingers, Kai and Damon were also laying on the ground, Kai chewing on a piece of grass.

"Kai, get that out of your mouth!" Leo ordered. "It's bad for you!"

"Kendrix gave me this habit!" Kai accused.

"KAI!" Kendrix snapped. They all looked at Kendrix.

"What?" he asked innocently, his face was the least innocent she had ever seen. She went into a fit of giggles, snorting every now in then.

"What's that giggling for?" Leo asked, pouncing on the pink ranger. She stared into his green eyes and laughed nervously.

"I never knew you had green eyes, Leo," she said, stopping her giggle and thought, "Oh, shit!" Leo laughed at her expression and she pouted.

"You are so cute, Kendrix Aimee," he whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek softly. She blushed the color of his shirt.

"Sorry to break up the touchy, lovey-dovey moment here, but something's wrong," Damon cut in, Kendrix thanking God he did so. Leo gathered Kendrix in his arms and they all looked at Maya, who was standing up and frowning.

"Someone even greater is coming to get us," Maya said warningly, looking out at the horizon. Kendrix shook in Leo's arms and he held her tighter. She squirmed out of his arms and grabbed the picnic basket.

"Well, let's just celebrate anyways. Where's Mike?" Kendrix wondered.

"Oh, he's planning your surprise birthday party," Damon answered in reply, not realizing what he said. The others glared at him. "Opps!" Kendrix smiled brightly and jumped onto Leo.

"I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you!" she squealed, hanging around his neck, eyes squeezed together tightly.

"Everybody loves me, Kenya," Leo said, using her pet name.

"You know, I hate it when you call me that," Kendrix whispered.

"I know," he smiled. He stood up, pulling Kendrix with him. "Kendrix, I. . ." He looked to the other three behind, who watched the red and pink rangers with looks of eagerness. "Excuse us." He pulled Kendrix away from them and to the lake.

"Leo, what are you doing?" Kendrix asked. "Leo, I demand you to answer me! Leo Neil. . ." He shushed her.

"Someone might hear you say that," he shushed.

"I'm surprised the others, nor anyone, have heard me say your full name yet," Kendrix said, crossing her arms over her chest. He loved it when she tried to look angry. It made her look even cuter than she already was.

"Kendrix, I. . ." he started, but pressed his lips to hers instead. She stood there, not doing anything, her eyes widened with fright, and her body trembling at his touch. He pulled away. "There. Sorry, I never really know how to say. . . um . . ."

"I love you," she said in a statement, instead of a question, like he'd have hoped she wouldn't.

"Yeah," he sighed. She took his hand in hers, leading him back to their friends.

"Leo, Leo, Leo," she sighed, sitting down in between him and Kai. "You, and you too, Kai, will not use me like I'm some toy! I can't stand you two!" She stood up, pouting and stormed away in fury and anger.

They looked to Maya and Damon, who were flirting as she told him about the butterfly that had landed in his cupped hands.

"Man, we're screwed," Kai said to Leo. He only nodded.

* * *

Kendrix sat in the kitchen in the girls' quarters, cutting up cucumbers and onions. Leo came into the room, seeing Kendrix wipe away tears in her eyes.

"You okay?" he asked. She turned to him and smiled.

"Yeah, just cutting up onions," she replied. "Never, ever tell Damon a secret again."

"Why not?" Leo asked out of curiosity without thinking.

"Kai told Mike I knew and Mike asked me cut up onions. Don't know why, and I especially don't want to know why," Kendrix answered again, wiping her watery eyes. "Oh, god, will this every stop?"

"Here, let me see," Leo said, walking closer to Kendrix and placed his hands on her cheeks, looking at her eyes. "You got a piece of onion right," he placed his index finger by her right eye and started removing a small, chopped piece of onion from her bottom eyelid, "there." He wiped his hands off on a hand towel and sat down across from her.

She smiled, "Thank you, Leo."

"No prob, Kenya," he said. She shoved him softly, giggling. "Or should I call you 'Giggles'."

"No way are you making another nickname for me," she vetoed. Damon walked in, Maya cuddled in his arms asleep. "Hey, Damon! Awe! She's so adorable! I wish she would sleep like that for me!"

"How long has she been asleep?" Leo asked.

"Awhile," Damon answered, sitting down on the couch and running his hands through Maya's hair. "I think I'm gonna ask Maya to marry me, guys."

Kendrix squealed and Leo laughed, "Finally!"

* * *

Kendrix woke up the next morning to the sound of footsteps outside her room. She stood up and walked out of her room. The lights turned on and Kendrix covered her eyes, screaming as she heard her friends sing happy birthday. She rubbed her eyes and adjusted to the light to find them standing in front of her, a lit cake shoved right in front of her face. She backed away and fell onto the ground.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kendrix said, standing up and brushing herself off.

"Are you sure?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, we could take you to the Astro Mega Ship and have Alpha check you over," Kai agreed, concern dripping his face.

"Just leave me alone," Kendrix said, walking out to the balcony she and Maya had added.

"Maybe we should leave her alone," Maya suggested.

"No, she'll just get more closed to us when she's around us," Leo said. "I'll go talk to her." He walked out onto the balcony. Kendrix was standing there, leaning forward against the banister, the wind blowing her hair around. "Hey, birthday girl."

"Is it really my birthday?" Kendrix asked, not even facing the red ranger.

"April ninth, Kenya," Leo said, leaning against the banister next to her. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she sighed sadly.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked. She looked at him.

"All my life, all my fucking life, I've been perfect. It's always been 'Oh, look at Kendrix, she's so perfect' or 'Don't ask me, ask Kendrix, she's the genius' or 'Wow, you must really be perfect,' or even 'She's such a great roll model'. Leo, I just freaked out for some reason when I heard you guys sing. A bunch of memories of Billy and the rest of my family flooded into my mind. I miss Billy so much. Our parents, his dad and my mom, were getting a divorce when Billy left me! He never said goodbye and he never came back! My parents forgot my birthday everyday after Billy left; they were so caught up in their divorce. I cried myself to sleep on my birthday, Christmas, Easter, Thanksgiving, and many other nights. But Katherine and Tommy were always there for me," the pink ranger explained on the brink of tears. He took her in his arms and she sobbed.

"Its okay, Kenni, its okay. I've got you. Everything's fine now," he whispered to the pink clad girl soothingly in her ears. She held onto him for dear life as sobbed.

* * *

The sting wingers held the rangers, minus Leo in chains.

"Leo, no!" Kendrix cried as he unmorphed. "NOOO!" The sting winger stung her in the back of the neck and she took in a sharp breath.

"Let them go!" Leo demanded.

"I promise, if you come with me, I'll let your friends go. But not next time!" Villamax promised. Leo disappeared with a bunch of beewingers. "Let them go!"

"But . . ." Deviot complained.

"I gave my word," Villamax said, pinning his fellow villain to a tree, "And I always respect my word."

"Y-yes," Deviot said. Villamax let him go.

"Release them," Villamax commanded. The sting wingers tossed them onto the ground and the villains disappeared.

The rangers unmorphed and got up, minus Kendrix, who touch the back of her neck.

"Kendrix? Kendrix, are you okay?" she heard Mike ask. She gasped.

"I'm fine," Kendrix replied.

"Then get up," Damon said.

"I'm trying," Kendrix struggled.

"Kai," Mike said. Kai scooped Kendrix up in his arms. She leaned against his chest, sighing.

"Kendrix? Kendrix, can you hear me?" she heard Maya's faint voice.

"Maya," Kendrix whispered, "Tell Leo I l. . ." Her voice trailed off as she fell into a deep sleep and fainted in Kai's arms.

* * *

Kai placed a blanket over Kendrix as she lay in the Astro Mega Ship infirmary. He looked at Kendrix. The back of her entire neck was wrapped in gauze and bandage tape, a cool washcloth was on her head, and they had put her back in her pajamas.

Kai put the washcloth back in the bowl of cold water and wrung out the excess water, before dabbing it on the blonde's forehead and cheeks. It wasn't until he dabbed the cloth on her head that he noticed her hair was sticking to her sweat drenched body.

"What's wrong with her?" He heard Maya asked from behind.

"The beewinger that captured Kendrix must have had some kind of poison in the stingers, because when he stung her that let the poison enter her system and shut down her entire system. She may not even see tomorrow, Maya," Kai explained to the yellow ranger. He heard her sob and turned to her. He motioned for her to come to him and when she did, he took her in his arms and held her.

* * *

Leo into the Astro Mega Ship, screaming, "Kendrix! Kendrix!"

He passed the infirmary and saw the doors were open. He slowly turned around and walked into the room. He saw Kendrix laying on the table in the middle of the room and felt tears fill his eyes.

"Leo," he heard a voice. He turned around to find Alpha.

"Alpha?" Leo said.

"Kendrix is dieing, Leo," Alpha said. "Your friends are looking for cure right now."

"Where are they?" Leo asked.

"In the control room," Alpha replied. Leo ran to the control room.

"What happened?" Leo demanded of his friends.

"Kendrix was poisoned by a beewinger, Leo," Mike explained to his little brother. Leo ran back to the infirmary.

"Leo, man!" he heard Damon call him.

Leo scooped Kendrix into his arms and cried.


End file.
